


Impossible year

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crying, Depression, Fake AH Crew, Grave, Grief/Mourning, Impossible Year (Song), M/M, Monologue, Ryan is dead, Suicide, graveyard, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no sunshine<br/>This Impossible Year<br/>Only black days and sky gray<br/>And clouds full of fear<br/>And storms full of sorrow<br/>That won't disappear<br/>Just typhoons and monsoons<br/>This Impossible Year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible year

_There's_ _no_   _sunshine_

_This impossible year_

_Only black days, and sky gray_

_And clouds full of fear_

_And storms full of sorrow, that won't disappear,_

_Just typhoons, and monsoons,_

_This impossible year._

 

Hey Ryan. It's been a while hasn't it? Time seems to go so slowly when you aren't around. It's been hard without you.  No one's been the same. We all assumed you were immortal or something. Invincible, indestructible. I guess not. Life has a way of screwing us over, huh?. The crew is still running, just... less heists. With no one to have our backs we feel a lot weaker. One less cog in the machine.

 

_There's no good times_

_This impossible year_

_Just a beachfront of bad blood_

_And a coast that's unclear_

_The guests at the party_

_They're so insincere_

_They just intrude and exclude_

_This impossible year_

 

Anyway... Geoff managed to track down the sniper. We finally found him, after all this time. I wanted to go find him, but Jack told me I shouldn't. We should find out who he's working for, and target them. I agreed. It was so hard to not though. After all the pain he's caused me, the crew, he deserves it. I didn't mean to Ryan. I couldn't stop.

 

_There's no you and me_

_This impossible year,_

_Only heart ache, and heart break_

_And gin made of tears_

_The bitter pill is swallowed,_

_The scar souvenir_

_That tattoo, your last bruise_

_This impossible year._

 

I'm so sorry Ryan. I just broke into his house and shot him over and over and then smashed his head against the wall again and again and I'd finally avenged you. I'd done something useful once in my miserable life and that finally I could rest. The blood never got out my shirt. Michael was so angry when I returned. Lost the only chance at finding this new crew. Just as always, I fucked it up. So I'm going to be with you Ryan. R and R connection, reunited. I'll see you soon Ryan. 

   _There's never air to breathe_

_There's never in betweens_

_These nightmares always hang on past the dream_

 


End file.
